The Flight
by rockabillycouture
Summary: The flight to Chicago may be full of too many signs to the other passengers. Will others catch on the affair if they are not careful?


"Last call for flight 4477 to Chicago now boarding at Gate B14" is what I heard over the intercom as we were walking down the corridor to get on the plane. We had just made it to LAX because we decided to stop at The Lobster (which Maggie actually recommended we go to because she knew we were carpooling together, however she thought we left a day before we really did) before going to the airport. Which was a mistake because we had to take the 405 from Pacific Palisades to get there in the first place and by the time we were done it was backed up. By this time we were lucky to have made it to the airport at all, however we weren't the last stragglers to board.

I had to put my carryon into the luggage compartment above my seat. I am not the exactly the strongest person to grace the Earth and was starting to have troubles getting my suitcase into the compartment. I felt Bill help me lift it up and press his crotch against my ass. I turned around and met his face, he was smirking, knowing what he was doing was a little more than flirty. But I enjoyed it anyways; I just pushed back into him a little and the moment was over. It lasted all of ten seconds at max, nobody knew it had even happened, but I knew. He knew.

We were about an hour into the flight when a stewardess came by and offered some more drinks. I have always gotten a little nervous while flying, so this time when she asked what I would like, I opted in for some champagne. Bill had been subtly holding my hand the entire time we had been up in the air. It wasn't full on contact, I mean we were in public, on a plane, crammed in a small room with other people who we were sure recognized us, but just kept to their inflight movie and meal. But we had become really good friends anyways, so if anybody even remotely noticed what was happening, it was an easy bail out.

By hour four I had already had three glasses of champagne and just wanted to watch the film that was playing. There was fog over Chicago and we were having to circle for a couple of hours. However, I had calmed down a great deal and Bill was finished reading over his lines again (I mean we really didn't get to it last night in the first place). We had decided to watch the inflight film which was ironically enough "Airplane!". We watched it without headphones though so we could chat. "This is one of my favorite films actually" he told me. "I know, I first saw this movie when I was really young and thought it was hysterical. It is even more hilarious now that I have grown up and actually get the jokes" I replied.

By this time the stewardess had given us blankets that we had thrown in the extra seat beside us. I told Bill I was getting kind of chilly, so he suggested we share the blanket. There was a part of me that thought we pushing it, but people honestly didn't seem to notice, whether they were working on their laptops or sleeping. We shared the blanket and I had been starting to feel a little frisky. I had some alcohol already and I am already a little bit of a light weight anyways; but in the air where oxygen levels were drastically different, I was feeling a little adventurous. I ran a couple of my finger down the seam on the crotch of his pants. I just grazed the zipper a little bit, just so he knew what I was thinking about. I know I said things were pushing it earlier, but nobody seemed to even care what we were doing and they definitely could not see me hand.

His eyes got really big and surprisingly he told me to stop. I looked at him confused as to why, even though I really knew, and he replied with, "You know exactly what you are doing". "I just wanted you to know what was on my mind Bill". I looked at him like a child looks at a parent when they want something. You know the look, the big doe eyes and the pouty lip. He rolled his eyes and with a smirk said "Knock it off". I continued to graze his crotch and could feel him getting aroused. I said "Keep this tent warm for me, while I go to the bathroom". And with a smile I went back to the restroom.

From the tiny room I texted Bill and it said "Come meet me back here, I hear that there is an opening in the Mile High Club". It was lame, I even added a kiss emoji, but I figured it might work. He texted me back with a "NO! You're really pushing your limits babe". "Well what if I told you I got my foot stuck in the toilet, Vegas Vacation style? You know you'd want to see that, right Sparky?". This is what got him to come back, if I know him well enough, I know that music and movie references are his favorite.

"Why do you have to tempt me with movie quotes?" he asked. "Well it worked, now kiss me!" I whispered. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and I met his rhythm. Every time I kissed him I felt like I was floating away. He took the breath right out of me. I was starting to think I was falling in love and even though he already told me he loved me, I knew I couldn't have him. My heart fluttered when he grabbed my hips. But this time I whispered in his ear, "Make love to me". I didn't ask him to fuck me like I normally did, I wanted to be made love to. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close. I kissed his neck and could hear him softly breathing in my ear.

I undid his belt as I laid my forehead on his chest and pulled down his pants. He took off my leggings and propped me up on the sink counter. He slipped inside of me and started pumping. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let out light moans. Something was different about this time. He was different, he was being gentle, but ever so loving. He looked me in my eyes and held my face while he fucked me. I met the beat of his long, slow thrusts. Heat and panting filled the air. He kissed my collar bone and I knew I was about to come. We came at the same time, trying with all our might not to make any loud noise, and just stared at each other for a moment. It was very surreal. He left the bathroom first and I stood there in complete bliss. I came out when I heard the captain say we were about to be landing and everyone needed to return to their seats and fasten their seat belts.

I sat back down and looked at him, smiling at him. He pulled the blanket back over us, except this time our fingers intertwined when he held hands under our little cotton secret. When we landed we got a bite to eat at Tortas Frontera and were on our way to our hotel. In the rental car we were quite, happy and smiley, but quite. We both knew something special had just happened on that flight and there was just nothing to say. I leaned my forehead against the window and looked out smiling. We pulled up to our hotel, which was the Hyatt Regency Hotel, and went in to check in.


End file.
